Disney Academy: time in between and before and after
by Its-tough-to-be-a-god
Summary: some stories are hidden others meant to be told, what happened before Anna, Elsa, Cindy, and Vanellope. how did Elsa and Jack get together, what was the frog indecent and many other behind the scenes after before and after stories that take place during or around my Disney academy story, this is the sequel!
1. how i met your cousin part1

**I don't own Disney does, I just have the weird ideas in my head. And this is going to be kind of jumping every were but you will get it eventually, so without further ado the time in between, and before and after!**

"Hey Blondie, red, Merida, were ice lady?" Flynn greeted plopping down in the booth at wandering oaken ice cream pal our between his girlfriend and friend that was a girl.

"Hey Flynn how did you and Rapunzel meet?" Anna asked pulling Kristoff who had just brought her chocolate ice-cream down to sit by her.

Rapunzel's green eyes took on a dreamy look; "well…" she began.

"I want to tell it." Her boyfriend whined using the smolder. The blond girl rolled her eyes pretending that the smolder had worked.

"Sure."

The boy leaned back and took on a very serious face, "this is the story of how I Flynn Ryder got the girl, glory…"

"Eugene."

"And a slight concussion." He added shyly before launching into his story.

**Flashback or story telling**

"Morning ladies!" Flynn exclaimed locking at the five secretaries before falling on the small couch in the school office. The muse's school secretaries seemed to know everything, from each student's history to who liked who, there current mission was setting the new kid Hercules with some girl Flynn had math with or something like that.

"he's ready for you." Calliope called pushing opens the door to the principal's office.

"Sir I swear I didn't do anything!" Flynn pleaded before the man could speak.

"I know sit down." The older man replied motioning to the leather chairs near his desk. " you may not be in trouble but you sir have four hours of school community service for last week's incident you will be showing a new student around."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I don't do tours." The teen said crossing his arms.

The man only smirked, "you do now, met Rapunzel Gothel."

"Hi!"

**Real world**

"Aww, so was it like love at first sight?" Anna asked smiling you could practically see hearts in her eyes.

"Pftt I wish, he did remember my name for the first month of school." Rapunzel replied blowing a stray hair out of her face.

"Hey, don't blame me who names there kid Rapunzel?" Flynn argued.

A harsh glare from the three girls shut him up. "Who pretends to have a book characters name?" Merida asked crossing her arms with a snort.

"Oh this is very bad."

**Okay there it is, fair warning this is going to be a bunch of like one shots some will be in parts though so look out for updates, read review, tell me what behind the scenes story you would like to hear ****J**


	2. Janitors closet

**The time in between and before and after **

**Janitor's closet **

**Ralph had seen plenty of things happen in that janitor's closet but, he never expected this. **

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDdd

Ralph stood in front of the sink splashing his face with freezing cold water. "Blah!" he exclaimed trying to shake the memory out of his mind.

As a janitor he had seen plenty of things happen in the second floor janitor's closet. The time he found daisy practicing lines to the mop, or the time he found Cruella devil hiding parrots for a feather scarf in there were nothing compared to what he had just seen.

Kid! Vane lope would always be kid his little sister, lately more of a daughter but he wasn't sure what to call her now. One thing was for sure something needed to be done with that Rancis kid.

** Short but yeah next up part one of the frog incident, and icy date and part two of how I met your cousin, hope you liked it!**


	3. the frog incident part 1

** I don't own princess and the frog**

**Part one of the frog incidents**

"No I am not a super smart nerd!" Tiana practically screamed trying her best to not slap the boy standing in front of her.

"But you have glasses." Naveen argued pointing to the silver frames perched on her nose.

"reading glasses, ever heard of them… great now in stuck doing a science project with a guy who chooses a partner based on their eye ware!" she sighed burring her head in her hands. She was going to fail and get sent home, and wouldn't be able to get her coffee shop all thanks to mister prince over here. Calm down Tia she thought lifting her head up.

"So do you actually no anything about frogs other than there covered in slime?" she asked timidly rubbing her arm.

"It's not slime its mucus. "He pointed out. "Why don't we get started" he wiggled his eyebrows trying to flirt with her.

"library." Tiana replied unimpressed.

This was going to be a long week if she was working with frog prince over here.

**What do you think?**


	4. icy date

** I don't own frozen or rise of the guardians or jelsa would have a movie.**

**An icy date **

"Come on Elsa why don't you just say yes?" Anna asked throwing herself on her sister bed glancing at the phone her sister had been staring at for the last few minutes.

Elsa reread the text over and over again. She hadn't expected any one to be interested in her especially not someone like jack.

Suddenly the phone was snatched from her pale hands; she shot up a moment to late as Anna pressed send.

The screen lit up with a "great, see you a 6," as Anna tossed it back.

"Anna you…" she began unable to even believe her sister had done that.

"What I know you wanted to" her sister teased.

"Well I can't do anything now, might as well go." Elsa groaned hiding a small excited smile as she sat up.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Oh you look so pretty!" Anna cried as her sister walked out of the bathroom in her knew outfit. Anna had picked out most herself but Elsa had chosen the light blue tights that had crystal snowflakes on them.

Before Anna could gush any more they heard a knock on the door.

"Have fun!" Anna cried as her sister stepped out and into the hall.

"Hi Els…" Jack trailed off.

The girl smiled lightly and could feel the heat rise to her cheeks.

"Hey."

"Oh so um ready!" he smiled breaking out of his trance and offering her his arm.

"Of course." She replied slipping her arm trough his.

As they walked out of the building jack took one more look at the girl clinging to his arm, Bunny would be so jealous.

**I'm sorry if it's terrible and ooc first time writing jelsa so yeah be nice please. **


	5. SS Foreign Exchange student

**I don't own: now for a long authors note.**

**Okay this is a request from vivathreecaballeros and I said it would be up yesterday and I'm sorry I lied I was trying really hard to keep the charters in character. Now this is going to be I two parts and will ha the title of an SS story which is senior stories and focuses on the seniors at Disney academy which is like Mickey Mouse and the gang so without further ado my story.**

**S.S. Foreign exchange students**

"Phooey, why do we have to greet the new students?" Donald whined crossing his arms angrily.

"Aww come on Donald were seniors we need to set a good example." Mickey said trying to cheer his friend up.

"Oh I hope they have accents I love accents..." daisy said dreamily looking towards the door expectantly, missing a glare from Donald as he mumbled something about having an accent. It wasn't much of an accent more of a lisp or stutter and needless to say I didn't go well with his crush Daisy.

Suddenly the glass Dores opened revealing two figures. One a tall boy with bright red hair, what looked like a cowboys vest, and he held an unusually large hat, the other was tall as well he had brilliant green hair, leaned lightly on an umbrella and also had a hat.

All anger was lost as Donald saw the two walk in, "Oh boy, oh boy!" he smiled walking forward. Leaving his friends in shock.

"Ay caramba Amigo!" the one with red hair shouted.

"Oh Donald who are your friends?" daisy asked fluttering her eyelashes wildly.

The two new students let out a slow wolf whistle as she sashayed up.

"Oh, this is…" Donald began quickly being cut off.

"Panchito Romero Miquel Jumipero Fransisco quintero González te third." Panchito interrupted throwing his hat in the air.

"And I am Jose Carioca." The other replied kissing daisy's hand lightly.

"Gawsh you seem to know Donald pretty well don't you?" goofy asked looking at the three.

"Si! We are the three Caballeros!" the two shouted together. Donald too much less enthusiastically.

"Come on we'll show ya around!" mickey replied motioning for the two to fallow.

The two noticed Donald walking behind staring dreamily at daisy duck.

"Every man for himself!"

**I hope I go the characters right Its been a long time since I saw the movie and couldn't find it online so I got there personalities from research and listening to the song part two coming soon.**


	6. volunteer

**Im back! Ill save you all the dramatic sob story on why I have not written for so long. And a shout out slash apology to vivathreecaballeros thank you for the support and I promise to finish the Donald and friends story soon, just need to get some ideas in order and this little one shot here was not letting me.**

**This story is going to be sort of an alternate how Elsa met jack. Anna and the gang are already at Disney academy, Elsa was going to a different school but is now coming to Disney. Olaf is human and may be a bit OOC but im trying to keep them in character. **

**I do not own or claim to own any of the characters they belong respectively to Disney and DreamWorks**

**Without further ado because I couldn't think of anything cool to call it here is "volunteer"**

There was a million other things Jack Frost could have been doing instead of waiting a perfectly good snow day waiting for Anna's sister also known as Rapunzel's cousin. The teenage boy stood a few feet away from the group arms crossed trying to make it clear he had not volunteered to be there. In fact Flynn had practically begged him to come saying he needed someone to hang out with other than Anna's boyfriend, and the weird Olaf kid who he was pretty sure had been held back because he was the oldest looking senior he had ever seen.

They must have looked ridiculous standing there in the snow. Anna was bouncing up and down like some sort of hyper active squirrel, chattering away about how everyone one was going to "love Elsa," or "how it was the first time in forever" that she was going to see her sister again.

Suddenly there was a loud. Well two loud squeals as Rapunzel and Anna launched themselves full speed towards the parking dull yellow taxi. Jack was saddle almost nervous. Which is crazy right he was great at meeting new people.

**Line break blah blah**

He wasn't really sure what he had expected Elsa to be like, maybe an older version of Anna, with red hair, freckles, unending energy and the occasional clumsy streak: he couldn't have been more wrong.

All he saw was a flash of light blond hair, and a cry of "Elsa you're here" before time slowed.

Jack Frost was **NOT** romantic, great at charming girls but not romantic, so this feeling was completely new.

For a minute he was sure he was in the presence of a goddess. Her bleached blond hair hung over her shoulder in a simple braid. Despite the cold she wore only a baby blue long sleeve shirt, jeans and boots.

"Hi!"

Her voice broke Jack out of the trance and he mentally scolded himself for obsessing over how gorgeous her eyes were.

"Elsa!" Olaf exclaimed lifting the girl in a hug, causing Jack be just a tiny bit jealous.

"Olaf?" disbelief filling her voice.

"It's me!"

"It's so good to see you how…" suddenly Elsa was whipped around by Rapunzel.

"Come one you have meet everybody!" "This, is Fly…" she began to get cut off herself this time by her boyfriend.

"Flynn Ryder, at your service." He said dramatically giving a short bow.

"and that's Kristoff, Anna's boyfriend," Elsa's eyebrows shot up at her cousins words before giving Anna an we'll talk about this latter look.

"And last but certify not least this is Jack Frost."

Jack swore his heart stopped when she smirked at his name, "Frost? As in the character?" she asked smiling lightly.

"Uh yeah." He replied dumbly flushing slightly from embarrassment.

"I like it." She replied shyly ringing her hands.

He wanted to say more, do anything then it hit him, literally. A snow ball flew at him Square in the back of the head. Muttering something under his breath jack turned to see Flynn while snow his hands and mouth bags.

"Oh my, are you alright?" Elsa asked looking at him worriedly with those beautiful, blue, he was turning into a love sick puppy and he had only met the girl.

"Yeah, uh want some help with your bags?" he asked motioning to the two silver suit cases already beginning to be covered with snow.

"Oh, um sure."

**Another line break new record**

It wasn't a long walk to Elsa's room, but it felt long. She opened the door quickly looking into see if her roommate was there but the rustic themed side of the room was empty.

"Thank you, Jack.' Elsa said quietly looking up at him through her lashes, he was going to hyperventilate.

"Yeah anytime." He smiled back gaining some of his women charming confidence back.

'I better unpack."

"Oh yeah well see you ar…"

She quickly kissed him on the cheek slipping something in his hand before waving good bye and closing the door trying to hide the tomato colored blush she was sure covered every square inch of her face.

**Line brake again**

Jack couldn't help the wide grin spreading across his face as he read the scrap of paper again.

345-986-5432 Elsa

Maybe volunteering wasn't so bad after all.

**so what do ya think, and should I write a jelsa story? Read and review**


	7. on hold

**hello, every body im going to put this story on hold for a bit while i work on a new one called, Almost normal. it may be a while cause the new story wont leave me alone. sorry for any inconvenience. **


	8. new name

**Im back, and I changed my pen name! any way this story is officially discontinued until further notice ****L****but I am still updating return to ever after and going to do another jelsa story so watch out for that adios **


End file.
